


Their Happiness Doubled

by Dreamin



Series: Domesticity [5]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's early into Mary's first pregnancy and she and her husband are in for a surprise.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Domesticity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Their Happiness Doubled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Mary jumped slightly as the sonographer spread the gel over her bare abdomen. Leland, her husband of two years, gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze from where he stood beside the exam table.

“Alright, darling?” he asked.

“It’s cold,” she muttered.

He chuckled before kissing the top of her head.

With the gel in place, the sonographer placed the ultrasound wand on her abdomen and started to move it around. Leland took Mary’s hand as they watched the image come into view on the monitor.

At first, she wasn’t sure what she was looking at – all she could really see were grey blobs.

The sonographer grinned. “Congratulations, Mum and Dad – you’re having twins.”

Leland, already fair-skinned, paled. “You’re sure?”

“Can’t miss it – two fetuses, two fetal heartbeats. I know they don’t look like much now-”

“They’re perfect,” Mary said softly, awed. _Those are babies, our babies…_

The sonographer chuckled. “That’s what I like to hear. And they do look perfect. Your doctor will order another ultrasound later, they’ll look more baby-like then.”

Mary looked to Leland but he was too busy staring at the monitor to notice. _I think the news broke him, poor thing._

The entire ride back to their flat, Leland focused only on the traffic and Mary focused only on the printed ultrasound photo they were given. _I can’t believe we’re having twins… I mean, I knew it was a small possibility but when it’s suddenly a reality, our reality… Leland will come around soon, right?_

It wasn’t until Mary was settled at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and some biscuits that her husband finally got over his shock. He leaned against the counter by the stove, watching her, his eyes impossible for her to read.

She took a deep breath. “Leland? You’re … okay with this, right?”

“‘This’ being?” he asked carefully.

“Us having twins. I know nothing about this pregnancy was planned but I’d hoped-” She cut herself off when Leland held out his hand. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to him and took it.

Leland softly kissed her hand then gently pulled her into an embrace. She went willingly, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Forgive me, darling,” he murmured. “I was caught off guard by the news and I suppose I panicked.”

Mary lifted her head to gaze up at him. “And now?”

He grinned at her. “Now, I’m thrilled. Not only did we succeed in conceiving when we weren’t even trying, we managed to do it twice over.”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He kissed her softly then looked down at her abdomen. “And you two, I love you already.”

Overcome with love and happiness, Mary pulled back then took his hand and led him to their bedroom.


End file.
